


Niespodziewanka

by Bakanika



Series: Używki i inne rozrywki [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzeci w serii. Dzień, w którym Severus odkrył sekret Albusa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niespodziewanka

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście wszystko należy do pani J. K. R. Tym razem nikt nie jest winny...

Dzień, w którym Severus odkrył sekret Albusa nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym. Przypadek, zrządzenie losu lub inna siła wyższa, a nie określona sprawiła, że Snape, spiesząc do biura Dyrektora, zgadł hasło i wkroczył do pomieszczenia dużo szybciej niźli ten się spodziewał.

Mistrz Eliksirów siedzi teraz naprzeciwko biurka swego szefa i dyskutuje rozmiar i zakres kary, na jaką zasłużył Potter (widzicie, całkiem zwyczajny dzień w Hogwarcie). Zapach herbaty earl grey, którą zaparzył dla niego siwowłosy czarodziej nie maskuje specyficznego aromatu, snującego się po pomieszczeniu.

Severus zna mnóstwo zapachów, niesłychanie więcej niż przeciętny czarodziej. Szczyci się, nawet jeśli z nikim się tym nie dzieli, że potrafi rozpoznać po aromacie praktycznie wszystkie składniki eliksirów i nie tylko. A jego wyrazisty nos, oprócz oczywistych skojarzeń, pomaga mu w jego pracy wręcz niesamowicie.

Tak więc Snape prowadzi poważną konwersację z Albusem i udaje, że dopadł go naprawdę piekielny katar, że absolutnie nie czuje niczego i nie ma żadnych, ale to żadnych podstaw sądzić, iż…

Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore pali trawkę*

* * *

*w godzinach urzędowania


End file.
